


The Secret Countries

by Diver_Toxic



Category: Black Panther (2018), Final Fantasy XV, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers - Freeform, Betrayal, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Prince Nyx, Rating May Change, Royal Advisor Crowe, Royal Nyx, Royal Shield Libertus, Set before and during infinity war, Strangers to Lovers, They all show up one time or another, Wakanda hasn't been revealed yet, peace treaties, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diver_Toxic/pseuds/Diver_Toxic
Summary: As the newly crowned prince of Lucis, Nyx Ulric Lucis Caelum and a few members of his royal guard has been sent out to reform an alliance with the hidden kingdom of Wakanda. But what they do not know is that not everyone is who they claim to be and that love blooms in unlikely places.Corny summary I know but its not as cliche as it sounds, I promise.
Relationships: T'Challa (Marvel)/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Secret Countries

"Why do you want to send me again? Aren't I just the bastard son of the king? Isn't this something Noctis should be doing? Building stronger country relations for his future as king or something like that?" Nyx stood his ground, his shoulders pulled back and both arms held behind his back. Not wanting to lose his composure because not only is he talking to his father but more than that, he is talking to the king of Lucis. 

Regis looked at his eldest softly, looking into the eyes so much like his mothers. "No my son, as a royal of Lucis I have decided this task is to be handed to you. As a high ranking member of the royal court it is one of your duties to be able to lead his country into a better future. I believe Wakanda is our first step into said future." Slumping his shoulders Nyx relaxed slightly, running a hand over his face tiredly. 

"Understood. Well, I'm sure this will be interesting... I haven't travelled out of Insomnia in a while." Nyx heard a snort from his left, turning in his chair he faced one of his best friends and fellow glaive Libertus trying (and failing) to hide his amusement along with other members of the royal guard. "Oh and what do you find so funny Lib? As my 'Royal Shield' you will be coming with me. And don't think you're getting out of this one either Crowe, you're coming too." The Ex-glaive grinned as he heard his two best friends groan. Ever since his royal status was revealed, by tradition, he was assigned a royal shield and adviser. However, due to his unorthodox birth he was granted by the royal court, to choose his shield and adviser. Of course he chose Crowe and Libertus. 

"Good. You three will be leaving tomorrow at dawn. I expect you all to have your things ready for you departure and I shall see you all in the morning to bid you farewell." Taking that as a dismissal everyone stood and bid their goodbyes. Libertus and Crowe lingered around waiting for Nyx before quietly following him out of the court room. 

"So Nyx, do you know what this is all really about. I know that as a country, the court has been talking about peace treaties but why now all of a sudden? Shouldn't it be something the king should do in person?" Crowe questioned.

The raven stopped mid step, seemingly lost in deep thought. Crowe and Libertus glanced at each other before turning back to their best friend, waiting for his reply. Nyx then blinked once, twice, before coming back to reality. Smiling sheepishly the prince scratched the back of his neck as he continued to walk through the palace halls. He turned to his friends once more. "Traditionally speaking yes, peace treaties have always been handled by the monarch and the only time the prince or princess were involved was if the treaty could only be confirmed through marriage. Like with Noctis and Princess Lunafreya. However our King, my father, seems to enjoy breaking tradition." Nyx smirked slightly, showing a little teeth. "If he didn't I guess we'd all still be in the Kingsglaive."

Libertus stretched and threw his arms behind his head. "Who cares? I think it's cool that his Majesty trusts us with this. Besides we'll be the first ones in generations to actually be allowed to enter the country. Who knows what they're hiding in there?! And I for one am excited to find out."

Crowe rolled her eyes at his naivety. "That's exactly why I thought the King should go instead! Think about it, for as long as we can remember Wakanda's borders has always been closed, refusing the entry to anyone. Especially first world countries. Why out of every country in the world, would they choose Lucis?" The brunette cast her eyes forward as she marched towards Nyx's chambers deep within the Citadel.

"Maybe it's because we are just like them. I mean, there has only been a select few in the last 200 hundred years that we have let through the wall and into Insomnia. For all they know we are a war torn country on the edge of collapse just like they are, with the on going war we have with the empire." Nyx softly nudged his friends out of the way when they had reached his rooms as he summoned his keys to open the door. The raven stood to the side as both of his friends practically ran him over to get to the sofa. "Hey now, that's not fair and you know it! Lib get the hell out of my spot!"

Libertus groaned and gave him the finger before faceplanting onto the other side of the sofa and dragging himself out of Nyx's 'spot'. Blue eyes sparkled as Nyx warped himself onto the soft cushions, sighing in content, letting the stress of the day slowly melt off his shoulders. The messy haired brunette began to slowly stretch herself out, laying both of her legs on top of the two men's. "As much as I love you guys we should really start packing. We are expected to be there for at least two months and I don't wish to wear the same two outfits for eight weeks straight."

Nyx raised a single eyebrow at her. "You're saying this as if we are lying on you?"

Crowe glared and shoved a pillow in the others face making him splutter. "You're the one who led us here in the first place! So it's really your fault. If you went to the courtyard like we were planning to go in the first place I wouldn't have sat down. Now you have to suffer the consequences." Hearing this Libertus turned his head in his friends direction as he carefully raised one of his feet, making sure it went unnoticed by the other occupants. When both Nyx and Crowe were too busy having a glaring contest the royal shield took his chances and used his foot to kick both of his friends off the piece of furniture with a cry of triumph.

"Lib what the hell!"

"Hey you said it yourself. Now and unless we all want to go to Wakanda in the clothes we're wearing I suggest we go and pack." Nyx sighed and pulled himself to his feet, almost falling flat on his face when he tripped over Crowe.

"When did you get so intelligent? Sometimes I wonder why I chose Crowe to be my adviser." Nyx got a punch in the arm as a response.


End file.
